Power Rangers Super Megaforce: The 21st Legendary Ranger Mode
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: When Troy and Orion are accidentally fused by Levira's newest weapon, they must work together to get it back and defuse themselves. Power Rangers version of the Gokaiger special.


**Power Rangers Super Megaforce: The 21** **st** **Legendary Ranger Mode**

 **Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 and welcome to my new Power Rangers Super Megaforce fanfic. This is based off the Gokaiger DVD special featuring Gokai Red and Gokai Silver. So before anyone asks, no there will be no Squadron, Lightning, Prism, Dragon/Blitz, ore Supersonic modes. So let's get on with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers**

Inside Ernie's BrainFreeze as Orion the Silver Ranger was filling up Troy's order of a new mix Froyo. It had been quite in Harwood County ever since the rangers defeated both Prince Vekar and Argus and the rangers needed a break.

"Okay, Troy, here you go, Ernie's new mix Froyo." Orion said handing the red ranger his order.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this." Troy said with a smile on his face as he was about to have a taste when his morpher went off. Troy sighed in frustration as he then looked around before answering it. "What is it Gosei?" Troy asked.

"TROY, YOU AND ORION MUST REPORT TO THE PARK. WE'VE DECTECTED LEVIRA THERE. SEE WHATS SHE'S UP TO." Gosei answered.

"We're on our way." Troy answered as he looked at Orion as he nodded back at him.

"Hey Ernie, I'm going out for my break!" Orion called out to Ernie.

"Okay!" The owner called out as the two rangers raced out the mall. When they arrived they saw the green princess with a very familiar robot.

"Hey isn't that Argus?" Orion asked.

"Yeah, I thought Noah destroyed him." Troy answered.

"Rangers, glad you can join us." Levira responded as she turned around. "Allow me to introduce to you Argus 2.0." She said turning to the robot. "Of course it's lifeless now, but with this my new Fusion Ray, I will merge one of you with it so that the Armada can have the knowledge of the Legendary Rangers." She said with her new ray in hand as she let out a laugh.

"That's not going to happen Levira!" Troy yelled out as he pulled out his Super Mega saber.

"I'm afraid you have no choice ranger!" Levira said as she fired the ray at Troy as he blocked it with his saber. "Now I will combine you with Argus 2.0 first." She said as the new Argus walked over to Troy.

"Troy no!" Orion said as he ran over to the red ranger just as Argus made it over. Just then a purple color began to glow as they're was a sudden explosion and then smoke. As the smoke cleared a humanoid figure fled the scene.

"What happened?" Levira asked as the smoke began to clear. She looked up to see that Argus didn't fully absorbed the two rangers. "Oh you useless machine!" She said hitting the robot. "You couldn't even absorbed one ranger!" Meanwhile back in the Command Center, Troy had walked in but he looked different. He had bits of blonde color in his hair, along his clothes being Orion's silver jacket and blue shoes, and Troy's red shirt. This surprised both Gosei and his robot partner Tensou.

"Man I feel weird." Troy said. "Just how did this happen?"  
"Maybe I should run a scan." Tensou replied.

"GOOD IDEA TENSOU." Gosei replied. "A SCAN CAN HELP US WITH THIS SITUATION." He said as Troy hopped on to a rotating platform as it spun around slowly scanning him.

"Scan complete." Tensou said as he looked up on one the screens. "Oh no! Oh no! This is bad!" Tensou said as he began to panic.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"THIS SITUATION IS DIRE." Gosei said. "APPARENTLY LEVIRA'S FUSION RAY MUST'VE BACKFIRED. WHEN IT WAS SOPPOSED TO FUSE ONE OF YOU WITH THE NEW ARGUS, IT INSTEAD HIT BOTH YOU TROY, AND ORION."

"You mean…" Troy said.

"Troy and I…" Orion's voice said coming out of Troy's mouth.

"Are fused!?" They both asked. Suddenly the alarms around to Command Center began to go off as Tensou looked on the screen to see what was happening.

"It's Levira!" The robot cried out. "And she and that new Argus robot are at the warehouse district."

"GO RANGERS, SEE IF YOU CAN GET THT RAY AWAY FROM LEVIRA AND SEE IF YOU CAN DE-FUSE FROM EACH OTHER." Gosei said.

"Right!" Both Troy and Orion said as they ran off. Meanwhile, Levira was having her own problems as she was being chased by a cat-fused Argus. But then she managed to defuse him just in time before he could attack.

"Levira!" Orion cried out as the green monster looked to see the fused Orion and Troy across from her. "So, that ray does defuse things." The silver ranger said. "Then we'll just take it." He said as he pulled out what looked like a power card with a picture of his ranger suit as he pulled out Troy's morpher. "Its Morphin Time!" He said as he put the card into the Gosei morpher. "Go Go Megaforce!" He shouted as he closed the slot as he morphed into a bizarre ranger form. He had both the Megaforce red helmet and boots but the rest was Orion's Super Mega Mode silver suit. "Fury of the Dragon, Megaforce Red!" He shouted. "But also, Super Megaforce Silver!" Inside the mind of the fused body, Troy was in his Megaforce ranger suit, while Orion was in his Super Megaforce suit. "Alright Troy, I've got this." Orion called back to him.

"Right." Troy responded back as Orion took control of their body and charged at Levira.

"X-Borgs!" She called out as the Armada's foots soldiers appeared. Orion then ran into the warehouse as he pulled out the legendary morpher. "Let's make this legendary!" as he leapt up onto a ramp. "Legendary Ranger Mode: Mighty Morphin!" He called out morphing into the Red Mighty Morphin ranger beginning to fight off the X-Borgs. "Alien Ranger Mode!" He shouted as he leapt off morphing into the Red Aquitar ranger, taking down more X-Borgs. "Legendary Ranger Mode: Zeo!" He shouted now in the Red Zeo ranger suit. "Legendary Ranger Mode: Turbo!" He said morphing into the Red Turbo ranger zooming across the X-Borgs, slashing them one by one with his Turbo Sword until he went right through a wall confusing one of the X-Borgs. "Legendary Ranger Mode: in Space!" Orion's voice rang out as he appeared from right underneath the confused X-Borg in the Red Space ranger suit surprising it as he destroyed it. "Legendary Ranger Mode: Lost Galaxy!" He shouted morphing into the Red Galaxy ranger "Fire power!" He shouted as he released a flame at the X-Borgs. "Legendary Ranger Mode: Lightspeed Rescue!" Morphing into the Red Lightspeed ranger slashing through even more X-Borgs, using the Rescue Blaster in baton mode. "Legendary Ranger Mode: Time Force!" He said now as the Red Time Force ranger as he fired a Vortex Blaster at more X-Borgs. "Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode: Quantum Power!" He said as he morphed into the Quantum Ranger using his Quantum Defender to at X-Borgs. "Legendary Ranger Mode: Wild Force!" He said as he was now in the Red Wild Force suit used the claws on his gloves to slash at X-Borgs. "Legendary Ranger Mode: Ninja Storm! Ninja Strike!" He said as he struck at the X-Borgs in the shadows as the Red Wind ranger. "Legendary Ranger Mode: Dino Thunder!" He said coming out of the Ninja Strike now as the Red Dino ranger. "Tyrano Staff!" He said knocking more foot soldiers out with the staff. "Legendary Ranger Mode: S.P.D.!" He shouted whipping out the Delta Blasters in his Red SPD suit, firing at the X-Borgs now outside the warehouse. "Legendary Ranger Mode: Mystic Force!" He shouted using the Magi Staff in the Red Mystic Force suit to fight. "Legendary Ranger Mode: Operation Overdrive!" As Orion now in the Red Overdirve suit brought out the Drive Lance attacking more X-Borgs. "Legendary Ranger Mode: Jungle Fury!" He shouted as he now as the Red Jungle Fury ranger used his fists to punch at X-Borgs. "Legendary Ranger Mode: RPM!" He shouted now morphed into the Red RPM ranger using the Street Saber. "Legendary Ranger Mode: Samurai!" He shouted as he morphed into the Red Samurai ranger as the Street Saber transformed into a Spin Sword. "Legendary Ranger Mode: Megaforce!" Now as the Megaforce Red ranger and with the Dragon Sword in hand he slashing through two more X-Borgs. "Super Mega Mode!" He said as he was now in Super Megaforce red suit slashing through one last X-Borg with Troy's Super Mega Saber. "Alright!" Orion shouted. "That's twenty red rangers in a row!" He said as he then grunted in pain as he fell. Meanwhile inside the mind Orion fell down as well as he was losing control of the fused body. "What's happening to me?" He asked as he struggled to get up as Levira laughed.

"It looks like you used up all of your legendary ranger power." She said. "Now it's my turn." She said as a Bruiser appeared next to Argus as she pointed the Fusion Ray at them as Argus now had half of a Bruiser face and both of its arms. "Go Bruiser Argus!" She said as Bruiser Argus charged the tired ranger as it was over powering him. "Man, how can I beat him!" Orion said as he was knocked into the ground. Just as Bruiser Argus was going in for the final blow, the down super mega red ranger suddenly leapt up and kicked him surprising it, Levira and Orion. Inside the mind, it was Troy who took control of the body now in his Super Mega Mode.

"Orion, you've done enough. Let me take over now." He said.

"Okay, Troy, you take it from here." Orion said as Troy nodded and took control of the body. Now kicking away at Bruiser Argus as the robot was blown back. Troy then brought out the Silver Morpher and the gold key. "Now to take one out of Orion's playbook." He said as he inserted the key in the key hole underneath Orion's morpher. "Super Mega Gold!" Troy shouted as he was now in Super Mega Gold mode. "Now this is the twenty-first legendary ranger mode." He shouted as the Super Silver Spear appeared alongside his Super Mega Saber. "Super Mega Final Strike!" He said firing the spear at Bruiser Argus as the attack hit sending it back towards Levira as it exploded right next to her. The force was so strong it blew the ray out of her hand and landed into Troy's.

"Fine, time for me to make my exit!" Levira said as she fled before Troy could have a chance at her.

"That's a Super Mega Win!" Both Troy and Orion said. Inside their shared mine Orion began to hug Troy.

"We did it Troy, we did it!" He said as Troy pushed out of the embrace.

"Alright already, calm down!" He said as he smiled inside his helmet. Troy then used the fusion ray to defuse both him and Orion as the two were now split and now un-morphed. They both smiled as they made their way back to the Command Center. They walked in as they were greeted by a cheering Tensou.

"Congratulations guys." He said as Troy and Orion smiled at the robot.

"Thanks Tensou." Troy said padding the robot on the head.

"CONGRATULATIONS RANGERS, NOW WITH LEVIRA'S WEAPON OUT OF THE WAY, WE CAN NOW CONTINUE OUR FOCUS ON DEFEATING THE ARMADA." Their mentor said.

"Man the others are not going to believe what we've been through." Orion said as both he and Troy laughed. The red ranger then stopped laughing as he looked at Orion.

"Hey aren't we forgetting something?" He asked as Orion and Troy's eyes then widen.

"The mix froyo!" They both said as they ran out of the cave racing back to the Brainfreeze.

 **The End!**

 **Alright there we go everyone so hope you all enjoy. I may do the Dino Charge version of the Kyoryuger special when all the rangers appear. Okay so I hope you all enjoyed this and I will see you all next time.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


End file.
